


Of trying, failing and completely perfecting

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day! Sho decided to surprise Nino with a home-cooked dinner.. but does it go as well as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of trying, failing and completely perfecting

**Author's Note:**

> It's a POST-Valentine's Day one-shot. Hehe. *intended it to be on Valentine's Day, but was busy*

 

"Are you sure you're fine on your own?  You do know that if I get back to see Mario dead and my game data erased, I'll be forced to kill you, right? " Nino teased as he stepped out of the house.  Sho followed behind with a sulky pout on his face.

 

"You make me sound like a complete klutz at your games, " Sho grumbled.

 

"Well, you are, " Nino replied,  grinning and leaning up to kiss him briefly on the lips, " but I still love you for that anyway."

 

Sho chuckled and kissed him back passionately before they both pulled away and gave each other a goofy smile.  "Do you really have to go?  Can't you call in sick and spend the whole Valentine's Day with me? " he asked, his eager brown eyes resembling that of Aiba's. Nino chuckled at Sho's attempt to pull puppy dog eyes at him. He leaned down to Sho's ear and breathed gently, sending tickling, tingling sensations down Sho's spine.

 

"No, because if I don't, I won't be able to collect your Valentine's Day present later. And, if I spend too much time with you and your cute butt, I might forget it altogether," he replied seductively and Sho blushed several shades darker.

 

" I guess we can wait till later, then... " Sho replied, nibbling his bottom lip to keep himself from turning into a tomato.

 

"Well then!" Nino chirped, stepping away to proceed for his photoshoot and filming sessions for the day, " I'll see you tonight."

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

 

 

Sho returned into the house, flopping down on the living room couch. It was an off-day for him and hence, it was a golden opportunity for him to make their Valentine's Day their best one yet. He stared at the fridge, wondering if he could really put his cooking plan into place. Knowing that he could not cook for nuts, he had consulted Jun for his help a few days ago and even went over to his house to try cooking beef steak without burning down the whole kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen, taking a deep breath as he opened the fridge.

 

"Today, I'm prepared," he told himself, taking out a portion of steak and spaghetti. He was going to try it out for lunch, but not without some supervision.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Matsumoto Jun woke up in his bed at the sound of his handphone ringing. He gave a murderous glare at the caller ID and picked it up.

 

"Good morning Sho-kun. And you had better have a good reason for disrupting my sleep."

 

"Jun! Gomen, but I need a whole run-through again for the meal tonight. Could you give me instructions over the phone? Please!" Sho begged. Jun sighed and shuffled to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

 

"Okay, are you in the kitchen with your apron on?" Jun asked.

 

"Yep!" Sho replied, slipping on an apron and an oven mitt.

 

"You won't need oven mitts, by the way." Jun stated with a smirk, knowing that Sho would do anything to keep his hands from being scalded by hot oil. Sho stared at the phone in surprise and slowly slipped the mitt off his hand.

 

"Now, we're ready. Here's what you do, first, butter up the pan..."

 

Following Jun's careful and patient instructions, Sho finally sits at the table with a plate of successfully prepared steak.

 

"Congratulations, you did not burn down the kitchen," Jun spoke.

 

"Shut up. And thanks," Sho replied.

 

"Hey, can you manage on your own later? I might not be available for a call later- I'm going out with Mao-chan, ne?" Jun asked, concerned.

 

"It's okay. I think I've got the gist of it," Sho spoke confidently.

 

Jun chuckled fondly and wiped a sweat off his brow. "Well, good luck then. Happy Valentine's Day."

 

"You too, Jun-kun. Thanks a lot!" Sho said, hanging up and surveying their apartment. It was time for some decorations.

 

 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

 

 

While Sho was finishing up the decoration with some sprinkling of flowers on the bed, Nino had finished up with his photoshoot (which somehow took up the entire afternoon).

He strode outside with a spring in his step (and disguises on his face, of course), heading towards his favourite burger joint.

 

"Two extra-large hamburgers, please!" he ordered with a wide grin on his face.

He then stopped by the florist's to purchase a large bouquet of red roses before heading down to... a stationery shop. Striding quickly into the shop, he approached the cashier.

 

"I would like to enquire if the things I ordered are ready. Ninomiya desu," he spoke. The cashier bowed politely and looked into a drawer. She then pulled out two long, rectangular boxes of velvet. Nino took one of them, opening it. He smiled down at the gift that he got Sho and himself and proceeded back on his way home.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

In the meantime, Sho was getting flustered in the kitchen because he had lost track of time in the decorations that he had only a short time to shower and an even shorter time to cook dinner.

 

"Was it oil or was it butter?! Butter, wasn't it?!" he thought in a crazed, panicked frenzy.

 

Cutting out a piece of butter, he placed it quickly in the pan, grabbing a spatula to stir the butter around, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He then took out a piece of steak and placed it in the pan, pressing down on it. Deciding that he was out of time, he placed the second piece of steak inside.

 

"Wait, was I supposed to add in Jun's gravy here? Or am I supposed to add it afterwards? Shouldn't I add it now or else it won't be so tasty? GAHHH. JUN!!!" His mind flew into chaos, Jun's instructions clearly forgotten.  He decided to add some gravy into the pan. He added it in, the fragrant smell of the gravy wafting towards his nose. He pressed on the steak, feeling slightly satisfied with himself.

 

That was, until he saw the time and started to panic all over again.

 

"Wait a minute! When did he say I should add the red wine? Darn it! I forgot this one, and it's quite important as well!" He panicked, his hand reaching for the red wine anyway and pouring it bit by bit into the steak. In an attempt to speed up the cooking process, he turned up the heat of the fire as well. The combination of the huge flame, gravy and newly-added wine was quite enough to cause a fire to break out in the frying pan. Sho was completely frightened out of his wits and immediately threw the burning frying pan into the sink and turned on the tap, jumping away as bits of oil and gravy started splattering about the sink. As the fire died down, he turned the tap off, staring sadly at the completely ruined pieces of steak. Just then, the door clicked open, with familiar footsteps padding in.

 

"Tadaima, Sh-Sho!" he paused, gawking in wonder at how Sho had transformed their apartment. The dining table was set, with candlesticks, two sets of plates and cutlery. The entire place was evidently swept and mopped cleaner than before. Some pink and red balloons floated up from their chairs.

 

"This is great, Sho!" he complimented, walking around the apartment, "but where are you?" he stopped short at the kitchen, seeing Sho standing frozen by the sink.

 

"Ah, there you are. But such a pity that you cooked, because I bought hamburgers," Nino spoke. Sho flinched, his sloping shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

 

"Oh well, I guess we can leave these for dinner tomorrow. I'm eager to try your cooking," Nino said, leaving the pack of hamburgers on the countertop and proceeding to wrap his arms around Sho. Sho turned around and shoved Nino backwards.

 

"Why didn't you tell me that you'll be buying hamburgers back?!" Sho yelled, " Had I known that you'd be buying back dinner I wouldn't have tried something that I could never do on my own!"

 

Nino stood where he was, his jaw dropped in complete surprise. "Sho... I.." he started, only to be cut off by Sho.

 

"Do you know how long I had spent trying to perfect a dinner?! But apparently.. apparently I can't even cook without burning the frying pan or kitchen down!" he lamented, his face contorted in exhaustion and utter disappointment in the circumstances. He breathed deeply, trying his best to hold back his tears. His breathing hitched when his mind, clouded with despair and self-deprecation, finally realised something.

 

He had just yelled at his lover for something that he himself did.

 

On Valentine's Day too.

 

He was sure he had completely ruined it for the both of them. Sighing resignedly, he strode out of the kitchen, only to have his arm caught strongly by Nino. He looked back at Nino, who pulled him close with equal strength and caught his lips into a breath-taking kiss. It was neither light and playful nor laden with pure lust and desire- but one that is gentle, soothing and definitely reassuring. Nino then guided his lips down to the side of Sho's neck, nuzzling his nose against him.

 

"You know, I like it whenever you try your best at things like these," he whispered against his skin. Sho could have sworn he felt his heart beat ten times faster than before.

 

"Plus, it is all thanks to you that the entire place looks completely different," Nino continued, "and I can see that you have placed so much effort into making this work.. well, even though you had yelled at me for the past few minutes,"

 

"I'm sorry, I really am, I just-" Sho apologised, but was silenced by Nino kissing him soundly.

 

"Now now, smiles up. Hamburgers never taste good with a frown," Nino said, patting Sho's chubby cheeks. Sho gave a small, weak smile, looking down at the floor. Nino sighed.

 

"I had wanted to give you this after our meal, but I guess giving it to you now would be better so you can eat," Nino said, reaching into his bag and handing him a thin, rectangular box of black velvet. Sho's name was engraved on the surface of the lid, showing off the white birch wood underneath it. Curious, Sho flipped open the box.

And there, in the box, lay a fountain pen. The body of the pen is wooden, lightweight in the hand with a gold pen nib. Nino smirked at seeing Sho's awestruck face and turned the pen around in Sho's hand. Across the body of the pen was an engraving in gold,

**_"_ ****_I love you, Sho. - Kazunari_ ** **_"_ **

Sho could no longer hold back the emotions that overwhelmed him. He tugged Nino and embraced him into a tight hug, nuzzling his lips into the crook of Nino's neck.

"I love you too, Kazu," he replied, his voice quivering with emotion. Nino smiled up proudly at him, holding up another thin velvet box in his hand. Similar to his, Nino's name was engraved on the lid. Nino flipped open the box to reveal a complete duplicate of Sho's pen- except that the gold engraving on its body read,

_**"I love you , Kazu. - Sho"** _

"I thought so," Nino replied wittily. Sho finally broke out into a charming smile, chuckling as he embraced Nino again, feeling the warmth of Nino's smaller frame against his body. This was the Nino he had fallen hopelessly in love with, and he knew he was more than lucky to have him. They finally withdrew from their embrace, and  Nino grinned as he took Sho's hand and guided him to the dining table.

"Come on, let's get started with dinner," he said, heading over to the kitchen, bending down in front of a cabinet to retrieve two plates. Sho, this time, came around behind Nino and hugged him again, placing soft kisses at the side of his neck.

 

"Actually, I'm much hungrier for something else right now," he drawled. Nino swivelled around to stare at him questioningly. Sho took it as his cue and dragged Nino into their bedroom. Their bed was covered in a mixture of white, red and pink rose petals. Nino was admiring Sho's work when he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air.

 

"Since I couldn't do the cooking right, allow me to do something else right," Sho whispered, lowering Nino on the bed and kissing him deeply. Nino moaned into the kiss, thoughts of the photoshoot, their work, the messy kitchen and their hamburgers completely forgotten. His senses took in all that he was conscious of- Sho running his hands up and down his body, the taste of his lips against his own, the sight of their entangled reflections in the nearby mirror, his whispered "I love you"s and "I want you right now"s and the musk scent of his skin.

 

"I think you're doing plenty right already," Nino managed with a light hiss as he felt Sho unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

 

"Allow me to do more then," was Sho reply and once he felt Sho kiss his way down his body, he knew he was completely gone.

Needless to say, their Valentine's Day ended well. Very well. Even though their bandmates gave them knowing smirks and giggles when the pair staggered painfully into the green room the next morning.


End file.
